Black on white
by Astly-Hina-chan
Summary: A collage fic with Hinata and Naruto in it.Where in two diff worlds intertwined. Kind a OOC with the char... How can a rich girl fall in love with 'a rascal? please read...
1. Trapped

A multiple chapter story but not that long! I got bored and my mind's going to explode on thinking about my other stories and I still don't have the file of Everyone cares! So... I decided to pass the other stories for a while and make this story.

Ok, I changed it, because you guys keep on telling me to do so. And thanks for the reviews. Don't worry I hate no body from you guys. I decided to change this one because I received an e-mail from a staff of Himitsu desu. Arigatou gozaimasu! By way where could I get a beta reader?

Here it goes...

At the compound of Nishi collage Hyuga Hinata; the daughter of the well-known rich family of Hyugas is studying. The school's not that fancy, actually it's not an all rich people's school. Hinata likes to study on a normal school like this, but popularity can't be stopped, right?

Everywhere she goes it's as if people knows her, they greet her and smile though she don't know them. Some of her classmates think they were close, to gain popularity themselves. She sometimes thinks she don't have real friends that'll stick for her. She wonders if she's not that rich, will they even notice her?

She's a typical type of girl, not greedy and frenzy like other rich borne girls. She's nice, quiet, smart, and caring. She has lots of fans, she even have her fans club at school. There, boys adorn her by her natural kindness and beauty. She has dark blue hair up to her shoulder and a bangs; her hair has a V-cut style that really suits her. She has white milky skin to die for and she has the height of a model. She also has beautiful curves to make boys drool at.

Though, she doesn't get for granted all the blessings Kami-sama gave her. She took care of it and acts proper, not letting guys use her and so and that.

She's at her locker hall today fixing her books inside as she's about to go home now. But her friend came and talked to her and told her she forgot something.

"Hey, Hinata aren't you supposed to have tutoring for the lower level?" Tenten asked her as she put her things at her locker.

"Oh my God! I forgot... what time is it?"

"Time? Um... it's quarter to five."

"Oh no! I'm late... I got to hurry and go there." She picked Biology and Chemistry book and immediately closed her locker.

"See you later I guess." Tenten said.

"Later?"

"Yeah, you promised you'll go with me and Neji tonight at dinner right?"

"Dinner? I-I'll think about that."

"No you can't! You can't just leave me alone with him, he's your cousin."

"Yes, he is! But you're his girlfriend not me." Then she went off.

"Hey Hinata! Come back here." Tenten yelled.

"Don't worry it'll be ok." She waved goodbye, as she turned right at the hallway.

'Oh no... I totally forgot about this tutoring session. I wish I could go home early and take a rest... I really feel exhausted by all the activities.'

She stopped as she saw the sign 2-D at the door. She took a deep breath and slid the door. There're ten students, yet most of them were boys; there's also a teacher at the desk and he seems angry at something.

"Oh, miss Hinata you're late." He said.

"Hai. Gomenasai... It won't happen again, it just slipped past my mind that I have to be here." She bowed many time and stutter as she talk.

"It's ok. I'm glad you remembered and still came. Here, the floor is yours."

"Arigatou." She said walked inside the room and stood in front of the board.

"I think we could begin now so we won't waste our remaining time. Please open your Biology book at page..."

But before she could finish her sentence, a boy made a loud bang at his desk.

"What's your problem Uzumaki?!" The teacher shouted.

"I'm going!" He replied and gathered his books.

Hinata didn't said anything, she's scared to stop such furious boy; little innocent Hinata can't do anything.

"You sit down and listen to her. You guys should be thankful someone from the upper level is spending her time just to teach you brats."

"Why would I? She's late and I wasted my time sitting here for so long. I'm going." He said and went close to Hinata.

She looked him in the eye and he walked out of the room.

The teacher sighed in defeat for such indecent action.

"You go on Hinata, that boy doesn't have any future waiting for him."

She looked at him and stared at the ground.

'He does seem to have something bugging him. He kind a looked sad and lonely as I looked at his eyes.'

"Hinata?" The teacher asked.

"Uh?... Gomen... please open your book on page ten and blahblahblahblah."

As time passed she realized that it's already six thirty and she has to dismiss them soon.

"Ok, I guess that'll be all for now." She said and bowed at them.

The other students fixed their things and prepared to go home, so does she.

"A very good explanation about the DNA synthesis. You deserve an additional points for that."

"Ie, sensei. I guess it wasn't that good and... I guess it's late already I got to go now. Sayonara and Oyasumi." She bowed and went out of the room.

She went to her locker and damped her books inside. She grabbed her bag and went outside the building. On her way she saw the boy at the tutorial session sitting under the tree beside the way. She took a deep breath and walk.

'Please don't talk to me, please let me pass... please don't be angry at me... onegai kami-sama taskite...(help)' she thought and walked slowly.

As she went passed him she sighed but as she thought he didn't noticed her, the world seemed to shatter at her as he called her name.

"Hey Hyuga girl!"

She stiffened and slowly turned her face to his direction.

"Hai...?"

He stood up and walked close to her. He smirked and looked at her.

"On your way home?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Can I-I talk to you for a while? Just a minute...?"

'Say no, say no, say no.'

'But he seems to have good intention.'

'No tell him you have to go home.'

'Oh no! What'll I do?!'

"H-Hinata?" He called her name and waved his hand near her face.

"Huh? I-I... sure why not."

'Ooh... I'm in trouble.'

"Thanks. Let's sit under that tree." He pointed the tree where he used to sit at a while ago.

They walked near the tree and sat.

"Sorry about that." He started.

"At the classroom?.... No it's ok."

'OK?! Be yourself Hinata that boy is a jerk'

She shrugged that thought off.

"I'm just a little disturbed."

"Can I know why?"

"You see... I have a girlfriend and we just broke up."

"Why?" She asked again. He looked at her eyes then to the ground.

"....Caught her having sex with a guy at her apartment. Stupid me for even loving her."

'Why is he telling this things to me?' she thought seeing him as a whole new person from the one she met at the classroom.

"Hehehe... don't even know why I bothered telling you." He looked at her again.

She smiled at him, "It's ok. Sometimes you just need tell someone how you feel for you to know what to do."

"Really..." He looked at the sky.

"Why didn't I meet you before?" He murmured. 'I wished I did so I gave all the love I gave to her to you.' He thought.

"Huh?"

"Forget about that. Hey, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Actually I'm with the same age as you are, but I stopped; you know money problems and stuff."

'He's so open... and he kind a looks cute with his blond hair and blue eyes... wait Hinata! Wake up. You just met him and that meeting isn't very nice and now you're with a total stranger at this time of the night.' She reminded herself.

"Do you really usually do that?" He asked.

"Do what?"

"Having thoughts that bothers you."

"H-How... did you know?"

"...Could see through your eyes."

"Really?" She smiled. 'He isn't so bad after all.'

"Can I ask you a favor?" He said now looking at her again.

"What?"

"Could you teach me that topic you taught the class?"

"Sure."

Naruto stood up first, he offered a hand to her and she gladly accepted it. Too bad (maybe lucky) a huge beetle passed by that freaked Hinata and she lost her balance, she closed her eyes and prepare for the fall, though it didn't come. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Naruto holding her at her waists and another one at her shoulder. They're at a very awkward position right now.

Hinata blushed making her cheeks hundred times redder. Naruto grinned at her and slowly helped her to regain composure (he's still holding her).

Hinata blinked, as she felt warm rising. "A-arig...-atou... hehehe..."

Naruto was shocked seeing him with this position, while they just met each other nearly three hours.

"N-naruto, I think you could let me go now."

"Huh? ....ah.... gomenasai..." He quickly removed his hands and rubs the temple of his head (?).

"I think we better get your book." He suggested to keep the embarrassment off.

Hinata nodded. Together, they went inside the building once again.

"Naruto, I guess we better hurry up. The school's gate will close at 7 pm. Same with the doors of the buildings."

"Ok." They ran fast towards her locker and got the book.

"Hinata, panting.... It'll be two minutes before the doors close."

"Nani!? We-we better hurry up. I don't want to get stuck here all night. Be-besides there are ghosts here."

"Me too. So let's run as fast as we can ok? Here, I'll carry the book."

Hinata handed him the book and they ran as fast as they can to reach the main door and get out fast.

"Oh, no! It'll be thirty seconds before it closes." Naruto said.

They're both at the straight hallway leading to the main door and they could already see it closing.

"Ie! Stop, we're still here! Don't close yet." Naruto shouted.

But too late before they reached the door, the automatic locked up system closed the door leaving them trapped inside the school for the whole night.

End of chapter.


	2. Knowing you

I'm very sorry for the very late update. I kind a blast my computer again, and the files were erased and now… I'll have to start all over again.

Please read the last part of the first chapter before reading this one, I change the ending part for you guys and decided to make this a multi-chapter. Please enjoy!

Here goes the story….

Hinata and Naruto were trapped inside the main building. No one was there but the both of them. Hinata sighed as she thought of what evil things this strange boy might do to her.

'Why do I always get the "losing of sanity" part? Now, I'm all alone in this building with an unknown boy who just humiliate me a while ago and worst of all… how in the hell are we suppose to get out of here?!'

"Hinata? ….. Hina…ta? Are you ok?" He asked waving his hand near her face.

"Huh? I-I'm ok." She slowly smiled. 'Ok? Hinata! Wake up! Earth to you!!'

Naruto seeing this sighed and looked at the ground, it's like he's… he's sad.

"You know… you don't have to smile like that. I know the difference between the fake one and the one coming from the heart."

"No… it- it isn't like that."

"Yes, I know. I know that you might be nervous and afraid staying with a repeater and brat like me. Don't worry! I won't… do something bad to you like… rape you or…"

Hinata's eyes widen by this.

"Stole your purse…"

"Kill you…"

"Molest you… or…" Naruto paused and looked at her and he saw she's really trembling with fear.

"Hey, hey… I-I'm just joking! Heheh…"

Hinata stared at him and looked angry.

"It isn't funny! First and for most, I should be at home at the moment sleeping and relaxing. Second is that I have a lot of assignments to do, third is that my father will definitely scold me and lastly my cousin will be in trouble because of this! Ah! Urgh!" Hinata yelled and waved her hands as if explaining every thing she thought might happen after this.

"Calm down would you. (sighed) I know it's not good seeing you with me alone. But we really have to do something."

Hinata sighed in defeat. "Sorry…" she sweetly said.

"Hm? Sorry? For what? I should be the one apologizing, I'm the one that asked you to teach me because I let my emotion get over me."

"Yeah… maybe you're right."

"Huh? You mean that don't ye?" Him asking with puppy eyes. Hinata closed her eyes.

"Hmm….. maybe!" Then she smiled.

Naruto once again sighed and laugh.

"I guess we'll have to think of something now. Wait, I have my cellphone!" Hinata searched for her phone inside her bag and luckily found it.

"Good! Maybe we could go to the roof top so you'll have a good signal."

"Yeah you're right."

So they hurriedly run towards the stairs and went up. The stairs were spiral and the building is up to the fifth floor and is really tiring.

"Naruto… (panting) wait for me." Hinata said and stopped for a while.

"But we have to get there soon, we shouldn't waste our time. Here, let me help you." He offered her a piggyback.

"But…"

"Come on! Let's just say I'm repaying you for listening to me."

Hinata blushed but accepted the offer. "Hold on tight."

Naruto, carrying Hinata on his back opened the door that leads them to the roof top. The wind was cold and strong outside. But it's kind a refreshing after staying inside a building with closed doors and windows.

Hinata got her phone and dialed some numbers. Naruto lay on the floor panting and is trying to catch his breath.

"Hello? Onii-san!" Hinata said on the phone.

"Onii-san,… huh? I'm ok you don't have to worry about me. But I'm trapped inside the main building because of the automatic system they have. …. No don't worry I'm ok, please just fetch me here. I'm at the roof top now. Hai. I'll be waiting… arigatou."

Hinata turned off the phone and sighed but then after that she smiled feeling her burden was lessen after she heard her onii-san's voice. She took a sit next to Naruto who's breathing became normal once again.

"You have a brother?" He looked at her.

"Nope. He's my cousin."

"And you call him onii-san?"

"Why yes, he's a year older than me and I really respect him a lot."

"What a lucky guy he is." He murmured.

They both watched the stars twinkle at the sky, listening to the wind as it passes by.

'I'm a lucky man being with a lady in this awkward situation. Who would have thought I'll be trapped with her tonight.'

"Hey, Hinata."

"Yes?"

"You're family is one of the richest here in Japan. Why don't you study abroad or study in an exclusive school?" He said adjusting his position facing her but still is lying on the ground.

"I-I just don't like to. You see,… all I want is to find my happiness and money can't give me that."

"But it still do."

"How do you say so?"

"I stopped schooling for a year because we lack money. But now that my father has a job abroad I can once again go back to school, same with my other siblings."

"You mean you're happy because you now have the money to study again? But weren't you happy even though you're father lost his job? That at least you and you're family were still together."

"No. We never… were." He closed his eyes and turned the other direction so that he's back is facing her.

"I admit you have you're point there. But you said that you have siblings right? Were you happy with them then?"

At first he didn't answer first. "Yeah… I think we were… at least happy… together."

Silence arouse between them as they waited for their rescue. Hinata was in her deep thought and Naruto were taking a nap.

'I wonder when might Neji-niisan arrive… I'm kind a hungry, cold and tired. Oh, onegai Kami-sama… please guide him on his way here.' She thought and clenched her hands together as if praying and closed her eyes.

Naruto faced her and saw her like an angel praying. She, sitting at the ground, hands together, eyes closed and her hair going with the direction of the wind.

"Ye, praying?"

Hinata opened her eyes and saw him staring at him.

"Yeah, I really want to go home now."

Then their stomach growled at the same time. Hinata's eyes widen by this and stared back at him. After a while they both laughed.

"I guess you're praying that God will give you food and guide your 'Onii-san' to go and fetch you right?"

"Huh? How did you know that?"

"Nah, just saw it in your moves and the twitching of your eyes."

"Really? Am I that obvious?"

"Sometimes."

"Naruto, you have siblings right?"

"Yeah, we're six in the family and I'm the eldest."

"Six?"

"Yeah, as in six after the number five."

"You might really be enjoying having such big family."

"Sometimes, you see there were times where it feels good but sometimes it feels like they were burden to me."

Hinata's eyes pitied him.

"You know, I have a little sister but we're not that close. She's studying abroad right now because she feels that she's better there than here."

"I see. Well I could say that we were always together and they don't want and will never want to separate with me nor with mother or father. They were all good children, lucky we could go to school again."

"I would like to see them."

Naruto looked at her and saw that it changed a bit, it's like she changed her whole sight about him and she talks to her comfortably now less stuttering too.

"Naruto, are you ok?"

He nodded and smiled at her. After a moment of staring back at each other someone came in rushing towards them.

"Onii-san!" Hinata stood up and went close to him.

"I'm glad you're ok."

"Yeah."

Hinata saw he's not alone. Neji was with his girlfriend Tenten and his best friend Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! Tenten! Oh, you just don't know how worried I was."

"Don't worry we'll go home now." Neji gave her a brotherly hug to calm her down because she already started crying.

"Neji." Sasuke said and stared at Naruto who already stood up.

Then the teachers came in and went close to them. A professor saw Naruto and ran towards him and clenched him by his collar.

"Hey! Hey! Let me go!"

"Why you little brat! How dare you do that to her!"

"Do what?! I-I didn't do anything to her."

Then the other two teachers came close to them.

"Let the boy down."

"Iruka? Why? Are you telling me that you once again is defending this child?"

"Yes. Let's hear everything by Ms. Hyuga, because I know you won't believe Naruto here." Iruka looked at Hinata.

"It isn't what you think. He asked me to teach him about the DNA synthesis I taught to them a while ago. We came inside the building to get my book then we forgot about the system and then we were locked inside. It-it really isn't his fault."

"You see." He said facing the professor that hurt Naruto.

"I think we better get going now." Sasuke said and looked at Hinata who's sleeping at Neji's hands.

"Sasuke I guess you could take her home and I'll drive Tenten home."

"Sure." Sasuke carried her bride style and they went home leaving Naruto behind.

'I always thought I'd be alone…'

End chapter.

This is a very long chapter for you guys out there. Please review!

This will have a one sided SasuHina, because I also love this pairing. But don't worry I won't change the main pairing.


	3. Announcement

Hey there people! This isn't a chapter, but I would just like to thank you guys for still reading this story. I left this fic hanging for almost half a year! Whoah! You see I got my computer busted, but the good news is that I have a computer which I'm using right now… I'll be updating soon I just need to remember all the ideas that was supposed to be put in this story… I kind a forgot the sequence of events I used to had in mind…. Hope you wait for it….. Fumofufu! ;)

Yours,

Astly-hina-chan


	4. Chapter 4

WOW! It's been a year since I last updated and I totally forgot the flow of the story. Gomen… I kind a lost my passion for writing. Hope you still read this story. You'll see Hinata as a whole different person when she's around her family members. Pls. do enjoy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After the incident last night Hinata didn't go to school. Well, probably because her father and cousin won't let her. Saying that she should just go to sleep for today or she better just transfer her school. But of course she won't agree with that, she loves going to that school. Since she's not the sociable type of person, it's hard to get to know people and be friend with them.

"Hinata, I told you long ago that you should just study abroad." Her father said as he sits beside Hinata's bed.

"But father, I already got used to that place and it's not that bad at all."

"Yeah, not bad at all huh? It's just BAD… because you almost spend the night there trapped and it's just… NOT BAD at all… JUST NOT BAD at all?" Hiashi angrily said clutching his hands.

"Father,… everything was just a mistake. It's actually my fault for staying inside the school late. I totally forgot about automatic security system."

"To hell with that automatic system security or whatever that was! I'm going to speak with the director regarding this matter."

"Please, don't father… I mean it'll just cause commotions and casualties. I didn't mean to bother you. Please just let it pass this time, I promise nothing like that will ever happen again. I. PROMISE." She said with both hands holding her father's hand with her puppy eyes saying 'please-I-will-be-a-good-girl' and 'I-know-you-can't-stand-my-cuteness'.

With his daughter begging so cute at him, Hiashi sighed in defeat. This is an art of jutsu that any normal people can do. Fathers just can't resist their beloved cute daughters. It just happens that Hinata is a master of this art.

"Ok then. I will close this matter for you."

"Yey!" Hinata cheerfully said and hugged her father. (Well, she's not that shy around the people whom she usually stays with.)

The father and daughter moment was ruined when they heard a knock on the door. Hinata sat straight at the bed as she saw Neji coming in with Sasuke.

"You're already up?" Neji asked.

"Yup." Hinata said relieved that Neji's not acting furious about last night.

"How'd you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm doing just fine!" Hinata replied with full energy then giving both men a gleeful smile.

"Uncle, the car is waiting for you." Neji said and bowed a little as a show of respect.

"You're going away?" The little angel asked moving her head to the side with the questioned look.

"Yes,… I'm afraid I am. I'll be going to a business trip on Europe and I won't be back for a couple of months."

"Aw… that's too bad."

"Yes, I know. But you know this is necessary." He said and then kissed her on her forehead. "I'll leave Neji to take in charge for everything. And remember your promise ok?" he added.

"Hai!" Hinata enthusiastically said and she even raised her hand just like when elementary kids recite for an attendance.

Her father then turned to Neji and Sasuke.

"I'll be leaving now. I'm depending on the both of you."

"Hai, sir." Both young men said.

"Let me accompany you." Neji said and lead the way exiting the room. Hiashi followed him leaving Sasuke with Hinata.

Sasuke grab a chair and sat next to the girl.

"Can you still remember everything that happened last night?" He asked.

"Huh? Of course I do." She replied and gave Sasuke a puzzled look.

"Remember the guy whose with you?" He asked again.

"Hm… Oh yeah!" Hinata said and almost jump up at the bed.

'_I wasn't able to say good bye.'_

"Who's he?"

"He's Uzumaki Naruto."

"A friend of yours?"

"Hmm… I guess so… Yes, he's a friend."

Hinata swore she saw Sasuke sighed and relieved when she said Naruto's only a friend for her. And why is he asking so many questions….?

"Anoue… Did anything happen back there?"

"Happened? Hmm… nothing really."

"I'm glad."

"You are?" Hinata asked teasing the boy.

"Yeah, I am."

"Hontou ni?" she said and leaned closer to him.

"Hai. Hontou." With no various emotions or whatsoever, Sasuke replied, fast and simple.

"Hontou ni hontou?"

"Hai… hontou ni hontou." Sasuke said playing along with the girl.

"Hm… Hontou ni hontou ni hontou?" Hinata leaned closer having her and Sasuke face to face.

"Hai… and please stop it. I mean what I say." Sasuke moved away a little. He could hear the girl next to him giggle a bit.

Then, Neji entered the room again.

"Onii-san…" Hinata whispered as Neji moved closer to the bed.

"You know you really love making us worry do you?" He said and gave her a stern look.

"Mou… Onii-san. I didn't really mean it that way, I'm really sorry for what happened last night."

"You better be. Uncle will be away for a long time, and I don't enjoy following you wherever you go."

"Hai…" The little angel of the household said and gave them one warm smile.

AT NARUTO'S HOUSE

"Hey! You lazy bum! Wake up now!" Tsunade yelled at the sleeping blond.

"Mom… you really should just mind your own business you know." Naruto said as he switched position on bed and is still sleeping.

Vein pooping at her forehead, Tsunade kicked the sleeping boy from behind causing Naruto to be awfully 'AWAKE'. The old lady clutched her arms together readying for her hard 'hit-on' knuckles which supposed to land on the boy's head.

Bang!

"Itte! Okasan… geez… you don't have to be so violent." Naruto said rubbing his head.

"Violent! I'll show you what violent means!" Tsunade yelled and almost punched the boy. Yeah, almost… Naruto closed his eyes as he wait for the pain to come. But… it didn't come… When he peeked a little opening his left eye, his mother's fist was at least 2cm away from giving him a black eye.

Tsunade retreated her fist and just went down the stairs leaving Naruto alone inside the room.

'Whew… that was close…' Naruto thought as he sighed in relief.

He lay again on his bed and though about the things that happened last night.

'_Hm… I wonder what she is doing. Well, it's not really that I have a crush on her or something, I guess I'll never see her again. Curse those rich people. Always thinking they're superior and always ahead of everyone. Curse those teachers! How dare them accuse me last night of trying to do something bad towards the girl. The girl?... What's her name again?... Hina… Hinata… yeah, that's it! Oh man… I better forget everything…'_

"I TOLD YOU TO WAKE UP NOOOWW!" Tsunade yelled from downstairs. It startled Naruto and he quickly got up and changed his clothes.

'_Yeah… forget it… she lives in a complete different world. It's also her status' fault that I have to attend detention.' _He sighed once again and went down the stairs towards the kitchen.

He took a sit and ate the food his mother cooked for him.

"Onii-chan!"

"Huh?" He looked behind and saw Konohamaru running towards him.

"What's up?"

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"Is it true that you'll get detention for one whole week because you tried to do something bad against the Hyuuga heiress!"

Naruto's eyes popped and the food he's eating got stuck at his throat.

"What the fu... Who in the hell said that to you!" He yelled at the younger boy.

"Well… someone… but please tell me it isn't true!"

"Of course it's NOT! I'm still a virgin! Ahmm! I mean I'm still on my senses you know!"

"Whew… I knew it! Naruto onii-chan can't do anything like that!"

Naruto sweat dropped at his little brother's action… "Yeah… thanks for the-compliment." He slowly said with a lack of energy attitude.

'_Oh man! I'm going to murder that person who said it!'_

"Don't you even try it!" Tsunade yelled.

"Try what!" Naruto asked.

"Murdering the person who said it." Tsunade said promptly.

Naruto sweat dropped. _'Geez… she's not my mom for nothing.'_

Two different worlds.

Two different life style.

But as they come closer together…

Their worlds will unite…

Interlope as one….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

end of chapter…..

This chapter is for you guys to deeply understand the changes in their personalities from the original anime and manga. It's my story! So I got to do everything I want! Please review! I hope you had fun reading.


End file.
